scream the true story
by scarymovielover21
Summary: hey guys here is my new story its a little different from my other stories but i wanted to do it i hope you guys like it i might be making a scream 5 remake after this i dont know yet
1. Phylicia dated Billy Loomis

Sidney Prescott thought that she had the perfect life the perfect family and friends but she was wrong and she didn't know it her mom was seeing Cotton Weary behind her father's back till one day it all changed. Maureen: Sidney sweetie shake a leg you are going to miss the bus. Sidney:*comes down stairs*. Maureen:*smiles*. Sidney:*smiles and sits down to eat* oh mom I won't be home right after school remember I am going to Tatum's house. Maureen: yeah I remember what time are you coming home? Sidney: about like 4or 5:00 we are going to hang out and do are homework there. Maureen: okay remember to come home right after school tommow your dad is coming home. Sidney: yeah I know mom I can't wait I hate when dad goes away on business trips. Maureen: oh I know baby but he has to or he will lose his job. Sidney: yeah I know*finishes her food*. Sidney grabs her backpack. Maureen:*kisses Sid's head* I love you have a good day at school. Sidney: love ya too mom and I will *leaving to go catch the bus*. Sidney gets on the bus and sits down and the bus pulls away and soon they get to Phylicia's house and she gets on the bus and sits down in the seat behind Sidney the after that they get to Randy's house and he gets on. Randy: hey Sid! Sidney: hey Randy! Randy:*goes and sits in the seat across from Sidney*. Then they get to Casey's house and she walks on and sits next to Phylicia, Casey:*to Phylicia* hey girl whats up. Phylicia: same old thing as always my mom is asking me to take Gabby to some party and I don't wanna story of my life. Whats up with you and Stu? Casey: we broke up. Phylicia: what happened? Casey: I dumped him. Phylicia: why? Casey: girl I met this guy Steve he is so hot. Phylicia: Steve? Casey: Orth. Phylicia: Steve Orth the football quarterback. Casey: that is right we are dating right now. Phylicia: and how long did date Stu? Casey: like 5 seconds before Steve its okay I heard he is dating Tatum Riley now. Phylicia: oh that is good I feel like I am the only one without a boyfriend. Casey: that's not true there are a lot of girls at Woodsboro high school and I am sure not all of them have guys anyway with your looks you could get a guy. Phylicia: my looks what looks? Casey: you are a beautiful girl any guy would tell you that. Phylicia: yeah right. Casey: Randy come here. Randy:*moves to the seat across from them* yeah whats up? Casey: okay would you say that Phylicia is a beautiful girl yes or no? Randy: beautiful as in someone who could find a guy? Casey: yes! Randy: yeah I would say that Phylicia is a beautiful girl. Phylicia:*shocked* really randy you would say I am a beautiful girl? Randy: yeah I would. Phylicia: thank you Randy. Randy: your welcome Phylicia*listens to his cd player*. Casey: see I told you you're a beautiful girl. Phylicia: I can't believe Randy thought that I was beautiful I thought the only girl he looked at was Sidney. Casey: will Randy was right you are a beautiful girl and I am sure you will meet the right guy for you or maybe you did. Phylicia: yeah I hope so Casey*hiding the fact that she has a crush on Randy*. Soon the bus pulls into the school and Phylicia and Casey get off the bus. Sidney walks over to Tatum and Stu and Randy follows behind her then Steve walks over. Casey: there you are! Steve: yeah I just got here are your bus was pulling in*looks at Phylicia* who is this? Casey: This best friend since we have been little babies Phylicia Jackson Addison. Steve: so you're Phylicia. Phylicia: Casey has been talking about me? Steve: yeah a lot. Phylicia: wow I didn't know you talked about me Case. Casey: why wouldn't I talk about my bff? Phylicia:*smiles* I don't know. Casey: okay then. The bell rings. Phylicia: looks like we have to go to class. Casey: yeah see you at lunch. Phylicia: okay bye case bye Steve. Casey and Steve: bye! Phylicia:*runs off to math class and takes a seat in the back of the class*. Randy:*walks in and sits in the seat next to her*. Phylicia:*tries to act like she doesn't see Randy sitting there*. Randy:*turns around and sees Phylicia* hey Phylicia! Phylicia:*turns around and looks at Randy* hey Randy! The teacher walks in and class starts and soon its over and Phylicia walks out as she walks she sees that Randy is behind her she keeps walking and bumps into Billy Loomis. Billy:*turns around and looks at her mean* watch it! Phylicia: Billy! Billy: *turns around* what? Phylicia: I need to talk to you. Billy:*walks over* about what? Phylicia: look I know we dated 3 years ago and I made a mistake about that's no reason to treat me like that. Billy: how do you think I should treat the girl that how cheated on me with some guys she just met. Phylicia: it was a kiss and he kissed me I didn't kiss him. Billy: you didn't pull back till you saw me. Phylicia: that doesn't mean you had the right to dump me. Billy: you picked him over me but its cool I am done with you I am dating Sidney Prescott now. Phylicia: so why the hell are you treating me like crap. Billy: because I can that's why*walks away*. Phylicia:*give him a mean look*. Randy:*walks up* hey you okay? Phylicia: yeah I am okay. Randy: what was that about? Phylicia: something dumb that happened 3 years ago that he is still mad about. Randy: didn't you and he date 3 years ago? Phylicia: yeah we did then he dumped me because he found some dude I had just met kissing me and he thought that I like it so he dumped me. Randy: wow but you know? Phylicia: what? Randy: you can do better then Billy Loomis its his lose not yours. Phylicia: wow that was really nice Randy…but you your right I can do better then Billy Loomis I don't get why I dated him to start. Randy: we all make mistakes. Phylicia: yeah I know. The day goes on and soon its time for lunch and Phylicia sits with Casey and Steve. Casey: I can't believe what an asswhole he is. Phylicia: yeah I know I cant believe I dated him. Casey: I think all girls that date him date him because he is popular and that's it when you think about it he is a jerk. Steve: I know he is I used to be friends with him not like best friends but friends but since he parents have been fighting he has changed. Casey: yeah into an ass. Phylicia: I wonder if it true. Casey: what? Phylicia: the whole thing that's going on with Billy's dad and Sid's mom. Casey: I heard it was cotton weary and her mom. Phylicia: no I heard it was Billy's dad and Sidney's mother. Casey: oh wow I didn't hear that. Steve: I heard the same thing and that's why Billy's parents are fighting. Lunch goes on and they keep talking and then lunch ends and the day goes on and soon it's the end off the day and they all get on there bus and go home but Sidney isn't on the bus since she went to Tatum's house and Casey went to Steve's house so she isn't on the bus Phylicia gets on and finds an empty seat soon Randy comes on. Randy: hey Phylicia! Phylicia: hey Randy! Randy: where is Casey? Phylicia: she went to Steve's house where is Sid? Randy: Tatum's house. Phylicia: wanna sit? Randy: sure. Phylicia:*moves in so Randy can sit*. Randy:*sits down next to her* so you okay after the whole Billy in the hall thing? Phylicia: yeah I a, okay I told Casey at lunch and she called Billy an asswhole. Randy: yeah I can see why he is. Phylicia: he picks on you a lot. Randy: yeah I know think it's because I like Sid and he knows it. Phylicia: and he is an ass. Randy: yeah that too. Phylicia: he has become a real ass. Randy: yeah I know*sees a tape of Halloween on her lap* Halloween huh? Phylicia: yeah I got it from Casey its her's she is letting me watch it tonight. Randy: cool. Phylicia: yeah I know. Phylicia goes home and watches the movie then goes to bed because she has school tommow.


	2. Sid's dad doesnt come home

-The next day- Sidney wakes up and sees her mom waiting in the kitchen and walks in and hugs her. Sidney: yeah mom dad's coming to today right? Maureen: yeah he is coming today right after school. Sidney: okay I will be here right after school I can't wait till dad comes home. Maureen: yeah me 2 I can't wait either I feel like I never see your dad anymore with all the business trips. Sidney: yeah I know mom it's been kinda tuff having him to home. Maureen: yeah I know at lest he is coming home right? Sidney: yeah*finishes her breakfast* well see you and dad after school*kisses her mom*. Sidney: okay baby love you have a good day. Sidney:*walking out the door* you too mom*gets on the bus*. The bus gets to Phylicia's house and she gets on and sits in a seat looking upset, then the bus gets to Randy's house and he gets on and finds a seat then the bus goes to Casey's house but she is going to school with Steve so she doesn't get on the bus the bus drives away Randy looks over and sees Phylicia looking sad and looks to see if the bus driver can see him and gets up. Randy:*sits next to Phylicia* hey! Phylicia:*wipes her eye* oh hey Randy! Randy: you okay? Phylicia: yeah why? Randy: because from where I was sitting it looked like you were crying. Phylicia: yeah I was alittle. Randy: alittle I had my music up loud and still heard you. Phylicia: really? Randy: yeah I was sitting right behind you and heard you crying so what happened? Phylicia: you don't wanna know. Randy: yeah I do. Phylicia: it's just that my uncle is staying over my house. Randy: your uncle? Phylicia: my uncle Ben. Randy: that man that always makes fun of you? Phylicia: yeah he is staying for the whole week and my parents are on my case about everything and my sister isn't helping at all and since Casey is dating Steve she is never around when I need to talk to someone because of Steve and I don't have anything Against Steve and I don't wanna sound that way. Randy: but you wanna be able to talk to Casey. Phylicia: yeah she is the only one I can talk to right now. Randy: no you're wrong. Phylicia: I am wrong? Randy: yeah you are. Phylicia: yeah who else can I talk to me? Randy: me! Phylicia: really? Randy: yeah you still have my number right? Phylicia: yeah I do. Why? Randy: I was thinking if you needed someone to talk like if you can't get a hold of Casey and your parents aren't listening to you that you could call me or if it's right after school come hang out at the video store. Phylicia:*smiles* okay thanks Randy. Randy:*smiles* your welcome Phylicia. The bus pulls into the school and Phylicia and Randy get out and behind her is Sidney and Randy gets up a head. Sidney:*to Phylicia* hey! Phylicia: oh hey Sid! Sidney: I heard what you are Randy were talking about. Phylicia: yeah? Sidney: yeah it sounds like Randy likes you. Phylicia: no he likes you. Sidney: sounds to me like he likes you 2. Phylicia: yeah maybe alittle. Sidney: and Randy told me what Billy did to you in the hall he shouldn't have done that. Phylicia: Randy told you what he did? Sidney: yeah and he said how mean it was and it looked like you were going to cry after that. Phylicia: yeah I was about to. I mean I didn't mean to kiss that guy he kissed me and Billy got mad I mean it was like 3 years ago he dumped me and cant let it go. Sidney: yeah I know I am going to talk to him about it and try to get him off your back. Phylicia: thanks Sid*walks over to Casey*. Sidney: you're welcome* walks over to Tatum*. Soon the bell rings and Phylicia is at her locker watching Sidney and Billy talking and Billy looks kinda pissed and soon Randy is at his locker to lockers down by her and Sidney walks away mad and Billy walks over to her. Billy:*closes her locker*. Phylicia: hey Billy! Billy:*mad* so now you got Sidney on your side what did you say to her. Phylicia: Billy I didn't say anything to her I swear. Billy:*yells* I saw you talking to her I swear if you told her I am going to…Phylicia:*cuts him off* I didn't tell her I don't know who did but I didn't tell her the only person I told was Casey. Billy:*lift up his hand* so you told Casey huh*about to hit her*. Randy: Billy stop! Billy: Fuck off Geek boy. Randy:*gets in front of Phylicia* no! Billy: you have nothing to do with this Meeks. Randy: yeah I do I told Sidney what you did to Phylicia not her. Billy: you told? Randy: yeah I did so blame me and not Phylicia. Billy:*puts his hand down* you are dead later geek*walks away*. Phylicia: Randy you should have done that he is going to kill you. Randy: he was about to hit you I didn't wanna stand here and watch you get hit. Phylicia: yeah but now your going to get hit. Randy: better me then you. The bell rings and Phylicia goes to class then the day goes by and Phylicia gets on the bus and sees Casey isn't on it and is happy she saw her at lunch she looks for place to sit. Randy:*sees Phylicia* hey over here. Phylicia:*goes over and sits next to Randy* so did Billy hit you? Randy: no he didn't he was too busy talking to Stu after school. Phylicia: that's great at least you didn't get hit. Randy: Yeah I know. Phylicia: thanks for standing up for me like that you're the first guy to do that. Randy: Your welcome I could watch you get hit and I know Sidney told you I told her I heard you guys and you didn't tell on me after that and everything that's going on with you I felt like I had to say something its not like you had Casey, Steve, or Sid with you I was the only one around with the guts it say something to Billy. Phylicia: Yeah I know I am glad someone said something and there were no teachers around or anything I would have gotten hit for sure. Randy: Yeah I Billy is the kinda guy that would hit a girl if no one stopped him he doesn't care. Phylicia: Yeah like you. Randy: Yeah I know I maybe a geek be at least I know better then to put my hands on a lady like that. Phylicia: Yeah I know. Randy: So you going home. Phylicia: Yeah you going home. Randy: I am going home then to work. Phylicia: I might be going to the video store. Randy: yeah you should come hang out with me. Phylicia: yeah I am going to. Randy: okay I will see you there*looks out the window and sees they are coming to Randy's house* ok I have to go see you there. Phylicia: ok*leans in and kisses Randy on the check*. Randy: what was that for? Phylicia: for stopping Billy from Hitting me. Randy:*smiles*. Phylicia:*smiles*. Randy:*gets up and gets off the bus and walks in his house*. Sidney:*smiles*. Phylicia: what are you smiling at? Sidney: I saw you kiss Randy and I know what happened he was out of line. Phylicia: yeah he was out of line. Sidney: he shouldn't have tried to hit you good thing Randy was there. Phylicia: yeah I know. The bus comes to Phylicia's house and stops. Phylicia:*gets up* see ya Sid. Sidney: see ya Phylicia, Phylicia leaves the bus and unlocks the door to her house and walks in and sees no one is home while that is happening the bus comes to Sidney's house and she gets out of the bus and walks up her driveway into her house unlocks the door and sees her mom in the living room. Sidney: hey mom where is dad? Maureen: baby! Sit down. Sidney:*sits next to her mom on the cough* whats going on? Maureen: your dad can't come home today. Sidney: why? Maureen: he called after you left for school and said he is busy and his boss wont let any of the workers come home. Sidney: oh! Maureen: I know you are upset I wanted him to come home too he said he is sorry and loves you and he misses you and is sorry he cant come home yet and he will tell us when he can come home. Sidney: I hope it's soon*goes up to her room*. Maureen:*sighs* me too, me too.


	3. Phylicia hangs out with Randy

Later that day Phylicia is at home and her parents and uncle are driving her crazy she looks at the clock and its 4:30 and since she has finished her homework she goes in her room and tries to call Casey but she is still with Steve so she remembers what Randy saids and decides to go to the video store and hang out with Randy she tells her parents that she is going to the video and then to hang out with Casey maybe and she will be back later and does to the video store she walks in and sees a lot of kids from school there she looks around to see what new movies they have there as she is looking Randy looks over and sees Phylicia. Randy: hey Phylicia! Phylicia:*looks up and sees Randy* oh hey Randy*walks over to him*. Randy: let me guess everyone at home driving you crazy again? Phylicia: yeah you know that so I decided that since Casey was at Steve's house I would come hang out here. Randy: Cool. Phylicia: yeah I remember what you said on the bus about if everyone at home gets on my case to call you or come down here and hang out I was going to call you but I remembered you were still at work so I came here. Randy: nice I thought you weren't going to show up. Phylicia: I guess you were wrong. Randy: yeah I know so how long till you have to go home? Phylicia: I told my parents I would be home at 8:00 for dinner. Randy: cool I get out at 6:30. Phylicia: oh wow cool. Randy: yeah I know so you hang out after I get off work till you have to go home. Phylicia: sure I would love to. Randy:*smiles*nice! Phylicia hangs out at the video store with Randy till he gets off of work at 6:30 then after that Phylicia goes over to Randy's house and they watch a scary movie while watching the movie Phylicia falls asleep after the movie Randy walks up Phylicia. Randy: Phylicia! Phylicia! Phylicia: *opens her eyes*yeah! Randy: you fell asleep. Phylicia: really! What time is it? Randy: 7:50. Phylicia: oh wow I have to get going or I will really get yelled at for being late for dinner*gets her coat and put it on*well thanks for letting me hang with you it was really fun. Randy:*smiles* your welcome. Phylicia: we should hang out more. Randy: yeah I know we should. Phylicia:*walks to the door as Randy walks with her* see you tommow Randy. Randy: Hey Phylicia you its kinda dark and your house is kinda far from here and who knows if someone could be waiting to hurt or kill a girl like you. Phylicia: yeah. Randy: I was wondering if I could walk you home. Phylicia: Sure. Randy:*gets his coat*okay*yells to his mom* hey mom I am going to work Phylicia home. Mrs. Meeks: okay honey*walks in* it was nice meeting you Phylicia. Phylicia: It was nice meeting you and Mr. Meeks too tell him and Martha I said good bye. Mrs. Meeks:*smiles* okay dear hope to see you soon. Randy: maybe tommow. Phylicia: maybe. Randy:*closes the door and they start walking*. Phylicia: your parents are nice. Randy: yeah I know I think mom really liked you. Phylicia: yeah I know and your little sister liked me too. Randy: Yeah I know I sorry she calling you my girlfriend. Phylicia: Its okay I knew she was playing around when she said that. Randy: we aren't dating we are just really good friends. Phylicia: really? Randy: yeah but I don't know why I feel something when I around you. Phylicia: oh is that so? Randy: yeah I am hoping we could be really good friends till I figure it out but I know its something good. Phylicia: the feeling? Randy: yeah its a good feeling like its the kinda feeling that get but you know you have never felt that way before but you know that you like it so the person that makes feel that way you wanna have them in your life. Phylicia:*smiles*that sounds like a great feeling. Randy: yeah I know it is I like this feeling. They get to Phylicia's house and Randy walks her to the door. Phylicia: thanks for walking me home Randy*smiles*. Randy: your welcome see ya at school. Phylicia: yeah you will goodnight! Randy: goodnight!*leans it and kisses Phylicia on the cheek then waits for her to got in and walks home*. Phylicia goes and has dinner with family and after everything with Randy Uncle Ben can't get to her that night she goes to bed with Randy in her head and it so very happy.


	4. Casey's Christmas party

-The next day- Sidney woke up and went into the kitchen but her mom wasn't there so she went in to her Mom's room and saw her sleeping. Sidney:*wakes her mom up* mom! Maureen:*wakes up* what time is it? Sidney: 7:30am. Maureen: I am sorry I didn't get up I was up late talking to your dad. Sidney: when is he coming home? Maureen: Next week! Sidney: oh man. Maureen: I know his boss won't let him come home him yet. Sidney: there isn't anything he can do? Maureen: No I am sorry. Sidney: its okay I am going to grab some breakfast and catch the bus*leaves her Mom's room and goes to the kitchen*. Sidney gets some breakfast and goes to the bus after saying goodbye to her mom she get down her driveway as the bus pulls up and gets on sad her dad isn't coming home yet Soon the bus gets to Phylicia's house and Phylicia sits across from Sidney and looks at her. Phylicia: Sid you okay? Sidney:*looks at Phylicia* yeah I am just sad my dad went be home till next week. Phylicia: I am sorry. Sidney: thanks Phylicia. Phylicia: you're welcome! The bus gets to Randy's house and he gets on and sits next to Sidney and cheers her up a little then moves next to Phylicia. Randy: Hey Phylicia. Phylicia:*smiles* Hey Randy. Randy: you coming to the video store today? Phylicia: no I am going to Casey's house she is having a party after school. Randy: cool! Who's going to be there? Phylicia: Me, Casey, Steve, Stu I think Tatum and I don't think Sidney is coming but you should come. Randy: I wasn't invited. Phylicia: yes you were. Randy: really? When? Phylicia: just now Casey said I can invite anyone I want. Randy: okay cool I don't have work today that's why I asked if you were coming to the video store so I am going to go home and change then I am going to the party. Phylicia:*smiles* good this is going to be a good Christmas party. Randy: yeah I know*smiles* The day goes by and soon it's time for the party Phylicia walks in with presents and puts the bag under the tree and walks over to Casey and Steve who are kissing under the Mistletoe. Phylicia:*walks up* oh get a room. Casey and Steve: *laugh*Phylicia looks over and sees Randy putting his bag of presents under the tree he waves at Phylicia and she waves back. Casey: you and Randy? Phylicia: we are friends that's it. Casey: you like him. Phylicia: yeah right. Walks away. The night goes on and Randy gets Sidney under the Mistletoe and Billy punches him then Phylicia put the Mistletoe on her hat and stands next to Randy. Phylicia: hey Randy! Randy: hey Phylicia*sees they are under the Mistletoe* oh boy Mistletoe. Phylicia: wow look at that I didn't see that who put this Mistletoe on my hat. Randy:*laughs and leans in and kisses Phylicia on the cheek*. Phylicia:*smiles and tries most of the night to get Randy under the Mistletoe again but it doesn't work* Then everyone gives there presents Phylicia watches Randy open her present and sees smile see looks under the tree for more of her presents and finds one from Randy opens it and founds it a Necklace puts it on and looks at it soon the party is over and Phylicia stays over at Casey's house. 


	5. Maureen gets killed

Time when by and soon it was spring and everyone was happy but Sidney and her mom because her dad wasn't around much still and soon Sidney found that her mom wasn't around and she was hearing rumors that her mom was having an affair with Billy's dad and Cotton Weary but she didn't believe it she home and saw her mom and said hi too her and went to her room not knowing that would be the last time she saw her mom alive she went in her room and put on her headphones listened to music as she did someone break in the house. Maureen:*heard the door break open and sees Billy and Stu* hey what are you doing here? Billy and Stu:*drag Maureen up to her room close the door and stab her*. Maureen:*yells* Sidney help me please help me! Sidney:*can't hear her mom because the music is loud*. Maureen:*yells* help me Sid! Sidney! Please help me! Billy:*stabs Maureen in the stomach*. Maureen:*cried and screamed* why are you doing this to me? Billy: because of you my mom moved out and left me*stabs her 3 times*. Maureen:*screams* Sid! Baby please help me they are killing me Sidney please help me! Billy:*stabbed Maureen 10 more times* die you fucking bitch*her cuts her throat*Maureen:*rolls off the bed bleeding all over the place coughing up blood* I hope you both go to hell*she saids as she is dieing*. Billy: see ya in hell bitch*stabs her in the chest*. Maureen:*closes her eyes and dies*. Billy: Stu let's go before Sidney see us and knows we called her mom. Billy and Stu run downstairs and Billy grabs Cotton's coat hears Sidney moving around upstairs. Sidney:*knocks on her Mom's door* hey mom can I go to Tatum's house to hang out*doesn't hear anything opens the door* mom! *sees her mom's dead body* oh my god mom*sees she isn't breathing looks out the window and sees Billy leaving the house wearing Cotton's coat and thinks it's cotton* Sidney calls the police and tells them she found her mother dead and she thinks Cotton Weary did it and they went to his house and arrested him and soon it was all over the news. The next day Phylicia gets on the bus and Sidney isn't on the bus then get to Randy's house and he sits next to her. Randy: did you hear it's all over the news. Phylicia: no I didn't what happened? Randy: Maureen Prescott was killed last night. Phylicia: Sid's mom no way. Randy: yep Sidney was in her room listing to music with her headphones on and didnt hear anything then went to her parents room and found her mom lying there on the floor dead blood all over the room the bed, floor, walls and all its like something out of a horror movie. Phylicia: do they know who did it? Randy: Sidney told the police she thinks that Cotton Weary did it because she saw someone leave wearing his coat and she thinks it was him so they arrest him. Phylicia: wait Cotton's coat was at Sidney's house oh my god then it's true she was having sex with him then. Randy: yeah but Sid doesn't know that. Phylicia: what does she think? Randy: the news said that Sid thinks that Cotton raped her mom and killed her. Phylicia: oh my god so that's why she isn't here. Is her dad home? Randy: I think he is coming home right now. Phylicia: oh man poor Sid. Randy: yeah I know. They get to the school and everyone is talking about Maureen being dead and soon the day is over and they all go home Phylicia and Randy get on the bus and sit together talking and laughing and soon they get to Randy's house and he saids goodbye to Phylicia and gets off the bus and then they get to Phylicia's house and the bus stops Phylicia gets off and goes home and Uncle Ben and Aunt May were on there way to the airport with her mom and dad and Sister so she was going to be home alone with nothing to so she watched scary movies till they got back ate dinner did her homework and since it was a school night she went to bed at 11:30pm. 


	6. Randy likes Phylicia

The next morning Phylicia wakes up and gets ready for school eats breakfast and then goes out and meets the bus when her cell phone rings. Phylicia:*picks up* Hello! Casey: Hey girl whets up? Phylicia: I am waiting for the bus. You going with Steve? Casey: no he left earlier. Phylicia: oh so your taken the bus? Casey: no I have to go to the doctor so I am not coming in. Your not going to be alone are you? Phylicia: no I will just hang out with Randy. Casey: speaking of Randy are you too..Like? Phylicia: Like what? Casey: like you know? Phylicia: what? Dating? Casey: uh- huh. Phylicia: no! No! We are just friends. Casey: Do you like him? Phylicia: what do you mean? Casey: I mean like how I like Steve. Phylicia: No I don't like him that way he is just a friend. Casey: girl! You know I know you better then that we have been Friends since we were in diapers okay I know you and I saw the way you were trying to get him to kiss you at my Christmas party you like him I see it the way you look at him and the way you act when you're around him. Phylicia: even If I did he likes Sidney Prescott not me. Casey: Yeah and you too. Phylicia: yeah right. Casey: I think he does. Phylicia:*sees the bus coming* anyway the bus is coming I have to go bye. Casey: bye*hangs up*. Phylicia:*hangs up*. The bus pulls up and Phylicia puts her cell phone away and gets on the bus and again Sidney is not there the bus gets to Casey's house and passes by it fast and comes up to Randy's house and he gets on the bus and sits next to Phylicia. Randy: hey. Phylicia: hey did you hear Cotton is going on trail for the whole Maureen thing? Randy: Yeah I did that sucks. Phylicia: yeah I know the trail won't be till next year but still a high school student on going to be on trail for a murder he might not have done that sucks at least the most they will do is keep him in jail right? Randy: no way my mom said they could give him the death sentence. Phylicia: really? Randy: yeah they could gas him for that. Phylicia: oh my god poor Cotton I hope they don't gas him. Randy: yeah me too. Phylicia: Cotton has always been like a brother to me and if they gas him I will be so sad. Randy: you too were best friends right? Phylicia: right best friends till the 8th grade he kinda changed and we stopped being friends well best friends we were still friends and we are still friends and like brother and sister and if they kill me I will be so very upset like a part of me is dead. Randy:*looks sad* we won't want that. Phylicia: Yeah I know I can't believe this is happening. Randy: Yeah I know but we don't know if they are going to gas him. Phylicia: yeah that's true. Randy: All we can do is hope they don't give him the death sentence. Phylicia: yeah I know. The day goes by and soon it's lunch and Phylicia sees Casey and walks up to her. Phylicia: I thought you weren't coming. Casey: my mom made me she didn't want me missing school. Phylicia: That sucks. Casey: yeah I know I heard they might give Cotton the death sentence I am sorry. Phylicia: thanks Randy and I were talking about it on the bus I told him if they kill him it will be like a part of me is dead. Casey: yeah I know how you feel he is my friend too I hope they don't give him the death sentence. Phylicia: yeah I know me too. Casey: meet you in the lunchroom I am going to my locker. Phylicia: okay* walks to the lunchroom*. Casey:*sees Randy at his locker* hey Randy. Randy:*turns around and sees Casey* oh hey Casey. Casey: so you have been talking to Phylicia I hear. Randy: Yeah I have I feel sorry for her first her uncle on her case now the whole Cotton thing. Casey: yeah I know you know she likes you right? Randy: Did she tell you that? Casey: she didn't have to I see the way she acts around you. Randy: and how is that? Casey: like she like you. Randy: yeah I know that the she looks at me saids she likes me and you know what. Casey: what? Randy: I like her too. Casey: like the same way she likes you? Randy: yeah I like her and Sid and I don't know who to pick. Casey: I know Sidney doesn't like you that way so I would pick Phylicia before some guy takes her away and you blow your chance with her*closes her locker*. Randy: I am to shy. Casey: you should get over it soon you 2 need to be together. Randy: yeah I know I feel it too but I am shy. Does she know I like her? Casey: I think she is finding out that you like her you should ask her out on a date. Randy: Yeah I am working up the guts to ask her out on a date. Casey: good. Randy: just don't say anything about any of this I am going to make my move. Casey: okay*walks away*. Randy:*closes his locker and leaves* Phylicia Sits with Casey, Steve and Randy then lunch is over and the rest of the day goes by and soon it's time to go home all ride in Steve's car and soon they are all home Phylicia walks in and her father tells her that Cotton got the death sentence and she runs to her room crying sad that she friend is going to die Randy is at work when he hears and soon Casey and Steve hear about cotton and they are both so sad Casey calls Phylicia about she doesn't answer so she leaves her a message on her cell and Randy does the same when he gets home from work Phylicia doesn't answer because she is upset to upset to leave her room for the rest of the night and she can't sleep that night she keeps thinking about it and can't think of anything else not even Randy she is so very sad and heart broken and feels her life well never be that same again and doesn't know what to do to feel better and wants to be alone.


	7. Randy asks Phylicia out

The next day Phylicia wakes up still sad and heartbroken and can't even get out of bed. Mary:*knocks on the door*. Phylicia:*doesn't answer*. Mary:*opens the door * Phylicia come on you're gonna miss the bus. Phylicia: I can't go to school today I am sorry mom. Mary: Is this about Cotton? Phylicia: yeah I have none Cotton my whole life and now he might die for something we don't even know that he did. Mary: we don't know that they are gonna give him the death sentence yet. Phylicia: mom it's all over the town everyone thinks that they are gonna give him the death sentence. Mary:*gives Phylicia her breakfast* can you at lest try and go to school and if you don't wanna stay I can pick you up. Phylicia:*eats her breakfast* okay mom I will try. Mary:*smiles and heads to the kitchen*good. Phylicia:*eats her breakfast and gets dressed and heads to the bus and gets on it and sits down*. The bus starts going and soon its at Casey's house but she is going to school with Steve so she doesn't get on Phylicia sees Sidney isn't on the bus soon the bus gets to Randy's house and Randy gets on the bus Phylicia takes her cd player out of her bag puts on her headphones and listens to music Randy sits down next her. Randy: Hey Phylicia. Phylicia: hey Randy. Randy: still upset about Cotton? Phylicia: yeah I am. Randy: I am shocked you are going to school Sid stayed home. Phylicia: I might be leaving early my mom said to try and go to school and If I wanna leave she will come get me so I am gonna try and make it to at least 5th period. Randy: that's good at least then it will count as a half day. Phylicia: yeah I know that's why I am hoping to make it till then. Randy: anyway I was wondering. Phylicia: you were wondering what? Randy: I was wondering*chickens out* never mind. Phylicia: are you sure? Randy: yeah I am sure. Phylicia: okay. Randy: It's not the right time. Phylicia: For what? Randy: For…for…never mind. Phylicia: okay if you say so. They get to school and Phylicia goes to her locker soon the bell rings before she knows it its 5th period and Mary picks Phylicia up because everyone talking about cotton is getting to her she watches scary movies the rest of the day because all over the tv the are talking about Cotton soon she looks at the clock and its 3: 00 and school is out and her cell Phone rings and its Casey. Phylicia:*picks up* hey Case! Casey: hey you okay? Phylicia: yeah why? Casey: I heard you left school early. Phylicia: yeah I did I couldn't take the whole school talking about Cotton so I had my mom pick me up. Casey: I am sorry. Phylicia: it's not your fault. Casey: yes it is I was too busy with Steve to help you out and I am sorry for that. Phylicia: its okay I guess. Casey: you sure? Phylicia: yeah I am sure. Casey: how about since its Friday if you are up to it you come over my house and we can have a sleep over like we used too. Phylicia: popcorn and scary movies with the lights out and your living room? Casey: yeah duh that's what we always did. Phylicia: okay you're not hanging out with Steve? Casey: No Steve is grounded. Phylicia: why? Casey: he got caught skipping 7th period and got sent to Principal Himbry office. Phylicia: oh wow that sucks his parents most have been pissed. Casey: yeah he is grounded all week end. Phylicia: okay so I will see ya tonight. Casey: 8:00? Phylicia: 8:00! Casey: cool see ya then later*hangs up*. Phylicia:*hangs up and does to the video store to get some more movies for the sleep over*. Phylicia walks to the video store and looks at all the scary movies. Randy:*putting away the movies sees Phylicia* hey Phylicia. Phylicia:*looks and sees Randy* hey Randy I didn't know you were working tonight I thought you had off. Randy: I did but they needed more people to work tonight so I got called in but I am leaving at 4:00. Phylicia:*looks at her watch* its 3:30. Randy: yep as soon as I am done putting the movies away I am done and can leave. Phylicia: cool. Randy: yeah I know so how are you feeling you left school after 5th period. Phylicia: I have had better days. Randy: oh I am sorry I can't believe Billy was saying mean things about Cotton right in front of you. Phylicia: yeah I know he really hates me now. Randy: yeah I know did you even kiss that guy? Phylicia: no he kissed me and Billy thought I kissed him and guess Billy will well have to stop thinking I cheated on him I was kissed I didn't do the kissing. Randy: you know what? Phylicia: what? Randy: Billy isn't worth it he had a good thing going on and he acted like a jerk and didn't believe you. Phylicia: yeah I know. Randy: any boy would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend. Phylicia:*smiles* you really think so? Randy: yeah I do. Phylicia:*blushes when Randy isn't looking*. Randy: I saw that. Phylicia: you saw what? Randy: I saw you blush. Phylicia:*blushes more*. Randy:*smiles* so are you doing anything tonight. Phylicia: yeah I am going to Casey's house for a sleep over. Why? Randy: just asking. Phylicia: I am not doing anything tommow night. Randy: really? Phylicia: yeah! What's up? Randy: would you maybe wanna? Phylicia: yeah? Randy: go to the movies or something? Phylicia: like a date? Randy: yeah! Phylicia: okay cool. Randy: *smiles* cool. Phylicia: Yeah so what time? Randy: 8:00. Phylicia: cool see ya then*buys the movies and leaves*. Randy:*leaves at after her because its 4:00*. -8:00- Phylicia walks to Casey's house because her parents can give her and ride she gets to Casey's door smiling and knocks on it. Casey:*opens the door* did you walk here? Phylicia: yeah my parents couldn't drive me oh my god I am so happy*walks in*. Casey: *closes the door* what happened? Phylicia: I went to the video store it get more scary movies and I talked to Randy. Casey: yeah and what happened? Phylicia: he asked me out tommow night at 8. Casey: oh that's so great you and Randy would make a good couple. Phylicia: you really think so? Casey: yeah I do. Phylicia: since when have you thought that? Casey: since after Billy dumped you and Randy wanted to punch him. Phylicia: oh yeah I remember that*making popcorn*. Casey:*gets the movie set up*. Phylicia:*brings in the popcorn and turns off the lights and sits on the floor*. Casey:*stars the movie and sits next to Phylicia on the floor*. The girls watch all the scary movies they can find then go to sleep at 3am.


End file.
